


The Sweet Escape

by tommo_oops27



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommo_oops27/pseuds/tommo_oops27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В то время как у шестнадцатилетнего Гарри происходят ссоры и побои в семье, он решает навестить своего двадцатипятилетнего соседа - Луи, чтобы уйти на некоторое время из дома. <br/>Гарри невинен. Слишком невинен. Луи – полная его противоположность. <br/>Поэтому,когда Гарри умоляет провести ночь у Луи дома, тот теряется в сомнениях, должен ли он согласиться. Слишком рискованно, но слишком желанно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sweet Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154357) by [subhazza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subhazza/pseuds/subhazza). 



**_"Единственный способ избавиться от искушения - поддаться ему. Я могу противостоять всему, кроме искушения"._ **

Был миллион других способов, как Луи хотел провести ночь этой пятницы. Он предполагал напиться текилой, покайфовать с его лучшим другом Зейном, или даже трахнуть того здорового белокурого парня, которого он встретил в баре в прошлые выходные. Однако времяпровождение его драгоценного вечера пятницы с шестнадцатилетним соседним мальчиком, свернутым на его диване, это не то, что он планировал в течение всего своего дня. Нет, нисколько.

\- Так, Гарри - Луи начинает медленно. - Ты готов рассказать мне, что случилось? Я имею в виду… - его голос затих. - Почему ты именно здесь?- Луи пытается казаться обеспокоенным.   
Когда Гарри достиг порога Луи часом ранее, он захлебывался в слезах. И Луи смог разобрать только тихое: «Могу я, пожалуйста, войти?» между тяжелыми, хриплыми рыданиями. Он не объяснил ни одного из своих действий, поэтому у Луи не было подсказки относительно того, что происходило. Он вообще едва знал Гарри, но все же пустил маленького мальчика в свою квартиру в надежде, что быстро успокоит его.  
Гарри смотрит на свои колени, нервно теребя пальцы.

\- Ээм… просто мои родители, они… дерутся. Нет, не дерутся, я имею в виду, эээ.… имею в виду, ссорятся. Да, они ссорятся. Сильно. – Его глаза все еще покрасневшие и опухшие от слез. – Пожалуйста, только не говори им, что я сказал это! Они не должны знать! Я не должен был рассказывать об этом кому-то. Даже друзьям. – Он делает паузу, стеснительно глядя на Луи через диван, и постепенно придвигается ближе. - Ты мой друг. Я прав, Луи?

Луи частенько видел Гарри и его семью, так как они живут очень близко. Этот город - небольшой, поэтому слухи всегда распространяются вокруг довольно быстро. Кажется, что здесь каждый знает друг о друге абсолютно все. И это является тем, чем Луи каждый раз наслаждается, проживая в этом городе. Он знает, что родители Гарри очень строги. Они – тот тип людей, которые вынуждают его семью делать благотворные и полезные вещи. По крайней мере, к внешнему миру. 

Луи замечает, что Гарри пристально смотрит на него, в ожидании ответа. Его губы изогнуты в небольшой, милой улыбке, а щеки приобретают идеальный оттенок розовой жевательной резинки. Луи пытается найти правильные слова.

\- Хм, конечно. Я предполагаю, что мы друзья, Гарри.

И тут Луи начинает паниковать с каждой секундой все больше, потому что Гарри переместил руку с дивана на левое бедро Луи, позволяя ей задержаться на месте, как будто это была самая естественная вещь в мире. Видимо младший мальчик понятия не имеет, о личном пространстве. Луи не может не уставиться на вишневые красные губы Гарри и его мультяшные ярко-зеленые глаза, обрамленные пушистыми ресницами. Он может сказать, что Гарри доверяет ему свою жизнь одним только взглядом. Интересно, он всегда так доверяет незнакомцам, как в данный момент? Это абсолютно небезопасно. Боже, он такой маленький…  
Луи быстро и смущенно отводит взгляд, когда понимает, что откровенно пялится на мальчика и, наверное, выглядит как конченый извращенец. 

«Я даже представления не имею, какого возраста Гарри. Все, что я знаю, так это только то, что он ходит в местную частную школу. Вы видели, какую одежду они носят, когда идут в часовню? Блять, да я уверен, Гарри выглядит хорошо в его школьной форме. Так, стоп! Сосредоточься Луи, сосредоточься! Думаю, ему шестнадцать или семнадцать, но он не выглядит таким маленьким. В любом случае - это неправильно. И никак не может закончиться хорошо. Я должен придумать способ вытащить этого невинного Бэмби из моей квартиры, прежде чем я сойду с ума. Или меня бросят в тюрьму. Так или иначе».

\- Гарри, твои родители знают, где ты? – Луи продолжает говорить и одновременно медленно убирает руку Гарри от бедра, пытаясь не обращать внимания на свой стояк. - Сейчас они наверняка волнуются. Я не хочу, чтобы у меня потом были проблемы. - Он пытается казаться строгим и серьезным, но его голос дрожит. Хоть Луи никогда не признается, но его больше волнует его непрошенный стояк на данный момент.

\- Нет, они не знают, где я. Я не думаю, что они вообще заметили, что я ушел. Но все в порядке на самом деле, Луи. Я здесь, и ты сказал, что ты мой друг, так что все будет в порядке.

«Блять, он даже слова произносит слишком невинно. Не могу поверить, что этот парень такой наивный. Гарри как будто живет в своем собственном мире: весь из солнечных лучей, мороженого и принцесс. Он хотя бы знает, что я - гей?»

\- Тогда ладно. - Луи говорит тихим и спокойным голосом. – Ты можешь остаться здесь, но ненадолго, хорошо? – Мальчик хихикает и кивает головой в ответ. 

Хорошо. Гарри скоро уйдет, и тогда Луи сможет отправить смс тому красивому блондину, с просьбой приехать и немного повеселиться. Но когда он замечает, что Гарри медленно и соблазнительно кусает свою нижнюю губу, внутри все переворачивается, Луи чувствует, что скоро будет не в состоянии сдерживаться.

-У тебя есть что-нибудь выпить? – спрашивает Гарри немного нервно. 

-Конечно. Что бы ты хотел? Содовой… воды? – Луи встает с дивана и приближается к холодильнику.

-Нет, я имею в виду алкоголь. – Его взгляд опущен вниз, и, кажется, он очень смущен.

Луи знает, что у этого ребенка в жизни не было ни единого глотка алкоголя, но, черт возьми, один стаканчик пива не убьет его. Так ведь?

\- Я могу дать тебе стакан пива. Всего один. И при условии, что ты ни слова не скажешь своим родителям. – Парень наполняет два стакана пивом и возвращается к своему месту на диване. 

\- Это будет наша небольшая тайна, да? – Говорит Гарри, забирая стакан с прохладной жидкостью из рук Луи, а тот не просто не в силах понять, как из его невинного рта вырываются такие грязные слова. Гарри делает первый, но большой глоток пива, не тратя зря времени. После того, как стакан оказывается опустошенным за рекордное количество времени, Луи замечает, что Гарри должен быть немного подвыпившим, потому что он внезапно начинает хихикать и играть со своими кучеряшками. 

Черт. Луи сразу же сожалеет о своем решении напоить младшего с алкоголем.

\- Луи, ты когда-нибудь целовался с парнями? - Будто случайно спрашивает Гарри, сверкая своими яркими любопытными глазами. Его тело сейчас полностью повернуто лицом ко второму парню.

И тут челюсть Луи просто отпадает, совершая кругосветное путешествие. Блять. Блять. Блять. Он определенно не ожидал, что их разговор примет такие обороты. Сердце стучит слишком быстро, со всей силой ударяясь о ребра, а его мозг пытается найти подходящие слова. Спустя несколько мгновений он неуверенно говорит:

\- Эм… я не думаю, что… - Гарри не дав закончить, резко перебивает его.

\- Просто… один раз я услышал кое-что. Моей маме сказали, что ты – гей. Я не должен был это слышать, но так получилось. Сначала я понятия не имел что это такое, поэтому спросил в школе своего друга Лиама. Он очень умный. Настолько, что даже получил грамоту на научной ярмарке в прошлом году. Разве он не умный, Луи? В любом случае, он сказал, что гей – подразумевает, что ты предпочитаешь мужчин вместо женщин. 

Гарри смотрит прямо в глаза Луи, заставляя того чувствовать себя до ужаса неловко. Кажется, Луи скоро сломает свою голову, пытаясь придумать лучший способ разрядить обстановку. 

\- Да, Гарри, это означает, что я предпочитаю мужчин женщинам, когда дело доходит до наличия отношений. – Гарри мягко улыбается, перемещая слишком большую для его возраста ладонь, обратно на бедро Луи.

\- Хорошо. - Он говорит и начинает вырисовывать круги большим пальцем руки на бедре парня. У Луи мгновенно перехватывает дыхание. Он не дышит. Сердце снова бьется в бешеном ритме. Зачем он это делает? – Сколько тебе лет, Луи? Не то, что бы ты выглядишь старым, ты не такой. Но я не видел тебя в нашей школе. – Конечно, не видел. Луи двадцать пять лет, какая речь может идти о школе?

\- Мне двадцать пять. – Он сглатывает, боясь увидеть реакцию мальчика. Но тот совершенно спокоен. Будто так и должно быть. – А тебе? – Его грудь переполняет чувство несдержанного любопытства, от которого она скоро может взорваться. Хотя в тоже время, это был вопрос, на который Луи не хотел знать ответ. А точнее он дико боялся его узнать. Тем не менее, он должен был спросить.

\- Мне только что исполнилось шестнадцать, две недели назад. Это потрясающе, правда? По-моему шестнадцать - гораздо лучше, чем пятнадцать. – Гарри широко улыбается, а из его губ вырывается легкий смешок. И, вот дерьмо… сердце Луи просто безудержно падает вниз, когда он слышит долгожданный ответ.

Шестнадцать. Шестнадцать? Он так чертовски молод! Слишком молод. Гарри, очевидно, неопытен в каждом аспекте этого слова, и все же Луи до сих пор не может перестать пялиться на его невообразимо красивый большой рот, алые пухлые губы и мягкие, каштановые кудри. И блять… Луи возбуждает каждая клеточка его идеального тела. Он должен взять себя в руки. Луи – старший здесь, и он действительно должен продолжать напоминать себе об этом буквально каждые пять минут. 

\- Гарри, я думаю, тебе уже пора домой. – Луи пытается выглядеть максимально серьезно, но это, черт возьми, просто невозможно, когда рука младшего сжимает его бедро. Поэтому парень снова убирает ее подальше от себя.

\- Но, Луи, я не могу! – Гарри запаниковал и перепугано посмотрел на часы, висящие на стене. – Сейчас час ночи, я не могу пойти домой! Мои родители увидят, что я сбежал, и тогда у меня будет большая, нет… _ОГРОМНАЯ_ проблема! Пожалуйста, Луи, прошу тебя, не заставляй меня уходить, я сделаю что угодно! - Луи не понял, что они разговаривали так долго, или возможно он просто отвлекся, думая и мечтая о чертовски соблазнительных губах маленького мальчика. Но разве Луи виноват? Нет. 

В следующее мгновение Гарри сползает с дивана и становится на колени прямо перед парнем, обхватывая его своими руками. И… ладно. Великолепный шестнадцатилетний мальчик стоит на коленях перед Луи, умоляя переночевать у него дома. Это что-то новенькое.

-Гарри, пожалуйста, тише. Тебе нужно успокоиться. – Говорит Луи и берет лицо мальчика в свои ладони, чтобы тот обратил на него внимание. – Ладно, я думаю, ты можешь остаться. Но только на одну ночь! Ты должен вернуться домой завтра утром, понятно? – Гарри встает и счастливо прыгает на колени Луи, удивляя его еще больше. 

\- Ура, Луи! Я так рад, что ты мой друг! Самый лучший друг! Мы можем устроить пижамную вечеринку или ночевку! – Гарри обвивает свои руки вокруг шеи Луи и заключает в крепкие объятия, одновременно постоянно двигаясь и ерзая у него на коленях. Задница Гарри трется прямо об член Луи, хотя он даже не подозревает этого. Он действительно не замечает.

\- Гарри! – Луи почти кричит. Он резко сжимает его бедра, в надежде остановить это безумие. Еще совсем чуть-чуть и он больше не сможет сдерживаться. Он знает это. –Прекрати сейчас же! – Невыносимые движения мальчика у Луи на коленях определенно не помогают его стояку. Совершенно не помогают.

\- Я делаю что-то не так? – Невинно спрашивает Гарри. Его ноги все еще находятся по обе стороны от Луи. – Я просто хотел обнять тебя. Друзья ведь часто обнимаются. Я обидел тебя? – Он обеспокоен. На его лице полное непонимание и, похоже, он действительно беспокоится.

-Нет, это просто… - Луи вовремя замолкает. Он не собирается говорить Гарри, что тот вызвал у него непредвиденную эрекцию. Нет. – Ты меня не обидел, нет. Я просто устал. Уже довольно поздно, думаю, нам обоим нужно немного поспать. – Он аккуратно поднимает Гарри со своих колен и перемещает обратно на диван. Не задерживаясь долго на одном месте, Луи поднимается, чтобы пойти в свою спальню, в то время как мальчик молча следует позади.

 

-Ты можешь взять эти вещи на сегодняшнюю ночь. – Говорит Луи, бросая простую белую футболку и спортивные штаны, которые ему на размер меньше, в сторону Гарри. 

Он стягивает с себя свою футболку, чтобы надеть ту, которую дал Луи, и тот невольно задерживает взгляд на теле мальчика дольше, чем нужно. Он, конечно, не ожидал, что Гарри разденется прямо перед его глазами, но хей, ничего сегодня вечером не пошло так, как ожидалось.  
Шатен тихонько хихикает, когда замечает, пристальный взгляд Луи на его мягкой, молочной коже.

-Луиии, ты ведешь себя глупо! Или мы играем в гляделки? – Гарри делает шаг в сторону парня.

-Гмм… нет, я просто… пора спать, Гарри. – Его щеки вдруг заливаются краской, приобретая ярко-красный оттенок. Да уж, быть пойманным на разглядывании голого торса маленького мальчика это довольно неловко.  
Луи делает шаг назад, и отворачивается в сторону, чтобы не видеть, как Гарри переодевает штаны. Это будет слишком. Этот парень действительно понятия не имеет, что он делает с ним.

-Ты можешь спать на кровати, а я посплю на диване. Просто попробуй заснуть, ладно? У тебя был длинный день. – Только Луи собирался выйти из комнаты, как сзади раздался робкий голос.

\- Луи, почему бы тебе не поспать здесь, со мной? 

_«Потому что меня посадят в тюрьму»_ думает Луи, но не решается произнести это вслух.   
В это время Гарри уже лежит под мягким одеялом, свернувшись в клубочек. Более милой вещи Луи еще никогда не видел. Он словно котенок. Милый маленький котенок.

-Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. – Говорит Луи, пытаясь сдержаться, чтобы не наброситься на мальчика прямо здесь и сейчас.

-Но я действительно хочу к кому-нибудь прижаться. Иначе я не смогу заснуть. Твоя кровать такая мягкая! Пожалуйста, Луи. 

_«Что ж, вполне заманчивое предложение. Очень заманчивое»._ – Проносится у него в мыслях. Луи уже начинает думать, что этот мальчик был послан сюда, чтобы полностью уничтожить его. Гарри Стайлс будет причиной его смерти.

-Ладно, хорошо. Но только на некоторое время. – Он возвращается обратно, залезает под прохладное одеяло и пытается расположиться на безопасном расстоянии между собой и мальчиком.

-Я так рад, что ты позволил мне переночевать у тебя. – Говорит Гарри, придвигаясь немного ближе к Луи. – Я могу доверить тебе один секрет?

-Да, конечно. – Он чувствует, что на самом деле заинтригован.

Гарри – самое невинное из всех самых невинных существ. Его большая "тайна" - это наверняка, что-то вроде: "Мой любимый цвет - Розовый" или "Лето – мое любимое время года". Луи даже не осмеливается подумать о том, что его мечты и надежды на счет этого мальчика сбудутся. Чем дальше он будет находиться от него, тем лучше. И безопасней.

\- Я хочу рассказать тебе, но не хочу, чтобы ты злился. – Говорит Гарри, невинно кусая свои губы. В его глаза появился огонек. Такой маленький мерцающий огонек.

\- О, просто скажи мне! – Луи пытается выглядеть слегка раздраженным, но это с трудом получается. И все же, есть надежда на то, что он хороший актер.

\- Хорошо... – начинает Гарри – Я.. я не знаю... - он замолкает на несколько секунд. - Я провел много времени с тобой сегодня вечером…. И теперь… по некоторым причинам мой… о, ты знаешь это... – Его руки скользят под одеяло и ложатся на штаны. – Это приятно, но как-то по-другому. Мне больно, особенно когда я смотрю на твои губы, Луи. Мне нравятся твои губы. Только не сердись на меня. Я рассказал тебе, потому что друзья умеют хранить секреты. А мой учитель говорит, что честность – всегда лучшая политика. –Кудрявый отворачивает голову вниз и утыкается в плечо парня, чтобы не видеть его реакцию. Так, хорошо. Он просто признался, а это было нелегко... из-за Луи. И все же Гарри все еще понятия не имеет, почему он это сделал.

Луи аккуратно берет мальчика за подбородок, задерживая его лицо так, чтобы их взгляды встретились.

\- Эй, послушай меня. Ничего страшного. Ты не должен смущаться. И я вовсе не сержусь. – Луи одаряет его теплой, мягкой улыбкой. Он еще никогда так не хотел поцеловать кого-либо, как хочет поцеловать этого маленького, красивого мальчика в своей же кровати. Гарри подвигается почти вплотную, и теперь его голова располагается на груди Луи.  
Горячее дыхание в буквальном смысле опаляет шею Луи, а длинные пальцы проводят линию вниз по его рубашке.

\- Ты такой теплый. Мне правда очень нравится это. – Горячо шепчет Гарри, прижимаясь к уху старшего парня.

Луи чувствует, что его стояк усиливается, но безнадежно старается игнорировать его. Черт. Кажется, внутри скоро все просто взорвется от перенапряжения. Шатен слегка приподнимает голову и подается вперед, оставляя влажный поцелуй на шее Луи и заставляя его задержать дыхание на секунду.

\- Гарри, я не могу. – Он пытается выбраться и отстраниться, но мальчик уже перешел к другому участку шеи, слегка посасывая кожу.

-Ты поцелуешь меня? – Спрашивает Гарри и поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на парня. – Сейчас. - Он переводит взгляд на его приоткрытые губы.

Луи задыхается. Ему просто не хватает кислорода в эту минуту, и дышать практически не возможно. Он не в состоянии что-либо ответить, поэтому лишь слегка кивает, позволяя мальчику нависнуть над ним сверху. Гарри прижимается всем телом к Луи, вдавливая его в матрац. Луи чувствует пульсирующий член Гарри против его собственного и о боже… это слишком горячо. Слишком жарко. И незаконно. Луи все еще пытается здраво рассуждать, хотя его мозг уже давно затуманен. Это просто поцелуй, так? Ничего больше.

Луи поправляет кудри Стайлса, отбрасывая их назад. Он обхватывает руками его шею и приподнимает свою голову, прижимаясь к теплым губам мальчика. Электрические волны вмиг пронзают их тела, заставляя слегка дернуться. На вкус эти губы как сахарное печенье и лимонад. Мальчик даже на вкус такой же сладкий, как и выглядит. Луи определенно может привыкнуть к этому. Сначала Гарри практически не отвечает на поцелуй, не совсем понимая, что надо делать, но спустя мгновение он позволяет горячему языку Луи войти в его рот. Поцелуй превращается из невинного и нежного в более настойчивый и страстный.  
Да, кажется, зеленоглазый хорошенько возбудился, потому что он просто разрывает губы Луи безумными поцелуями. Он издает приглушенный стон и практически тает, когда язык Гарри скользит в его рот. Совсем скоро мальчик уже не в силах сосредоточится на поцелуе, и он просто инстинктивно трется об член Луи, толкаясь бедрами и издавая тихие стоны при трении.

\- О, боже, это так хорошо! Почему это так… ох... - Он выходит из-под контроля, больше не в состоянии сдерживать себя. Луи может сказать, что Гарри уже близок к разрядке и, честно говоря, он чертовски близок сам, хотя они еще даже ничего не успели сделать.

\- Гарри! - Луи твердо хватает его бедра и силой останавливает его движения.

\- Нет, пожалуйста, позволь мне продолжить, я нуждаюсь в этом, пожалуйста! Гарри до безумия возбужден сейчас. И, кажется, его уже ничто не остановит. Его волосы в беспорядке, а щеки вспыхнули ярко-малиновым цветом.

Луи уверенно может сказать, что у Гарри, очевидно, никогда не было оргазма прежде. Черт, да он даже ни разу не целовался! Он должен остановиться. Переоценить ситуацию. Гарри скулит и пытается двигаться, несмотря на то, что Луи крепко держит его.

\- Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста! – Скулит мальчик, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не заплакать. -Пожалуйста, просто трахни меня, я ужасно нуждаюсь в этом! – Его глаза становятся стеклянными. Он вот-вот заплачет.

\- ГАРРИ! – Луи просто не может поверить в то, что только что сказал этот кудрявый извращенец. Сначала он говорил о щенках и о том, как хорошо, что они стали друзьями, а теперь просит Луи трахнуть его!? Да. Гарри Стайлс определенно будет его смертью.

Луи ослабевает хватку на бедрах мальчика, прежде чем резко перевернуть его на спину, вжимая в матрац. Гарри выглядит немного удивленным, поэтому, Луи склоняется, нависая над его манящими губами, и задерживается в таком положении, дразня младшего мальчика.

Глаза Гарри закрываются, а руки блуждают вверх и вниз по спине Луи, мягко притягивая его ближе. Парень бросает быстрый взгляд на штаны Гарри, через которые отчетливо виднеется очертание его эрекции, и довольно ухмыляется. Он пользуется возможностью, и стягивает его футболку, а затем и свою собственную, в то время как тот просто смотрит в изумлении. Шатен перемещается немного вперед, опираясь локтями с обеих сторон от Гарри, и покрывает поцелуями его грудь, не упуская ни единого сантиметра. Стайлс извивается под тяжестью тела старшего парня, пока тот спускается к животу, мягко целуя его. И он останавливается только тогда, когда достигает полоски штанов Гарри, а тот смотрит на Луи с широко раскрытыми глазами в ожидании, что будет дальше.

\- Гарри, ты уверен, что все в порядке? – интересуется Луи, запуская руку в его штаны. 

Гарри закрывает глаза от нахлынувшего удовольствия и отчаянно кивает.

\- Да, да, пожалуйста, сделай это. Пожалуйста, папочка! – Его глаза расширяются, и он застывает на месте, пребывая в шоке от того, что только что выскользнуло из его рта. – Я… я имею в виду… Луи! Я так сожалею. Я не хотел называть тебя так… это так странно, я не знаю, почему. - Он тяжело вздыхает - Это просто… это вышло случайно!

И… ладно. Из всех неожиданных вещей, которые произошли сегодня вечером, эту не ожидал никто. Что ж, Луи до сих пор понятия не имеет, что это. Он знает, этот мальчик, естественно, никогда не смотрел порно раньше. Его родители слишком строгие, они никогда бы не позволили их драгоценному сыночку делать это. Кроме того, Гарри понятия не имеет, почему его член твердеет и почему он чувствует что-то странное, когда смотрит на Луи. Все слишком странно и непонятно.

Он явно не знаком с подобными телесными «позывами» так сказать. Но откуда он всего этого набрался? Может быть, один из его друзей сказал ему. Может быть, это было естественно для него в данный момент. Кто знает.   
Луи снова хватается за резинку спортивных штанов Гарри и рывком стягивает их вниз, небрежно бросая на пол. 

\- Малыш, успокойся. Ничего страшного, мне это нравится. Разве ты не видишь, как сильно я тебя хочу? – Луи улыбается, указывая взглядом на боксеры Гарри. Затем, просовывает в них руки и резко тянет вниз, освобождая твердый и до боли возбудившийся член мальчика.

И… Черт! Он такой большой. Действительно, просто огромный для его возраста. И это заставляет Луи застыть в шоке на одно мгновение. Он знает, что не был настолько крупным в пятнадцать лет. Нет, нисколько.  
Парень наклоняется и оставляет несколько багровых засосов на бедре Гарри, заставляя того запрокинуть голову назад от удовольствия.

\- Ах, черт! - Гарри уже яростно толкается бедрами вперед, хотя Луи еще даже не добрался до его члена.

Он поднимает свою голову и нависает над полностью истекающим натуральной смазкой органом Гарри.

\- Я позабочусь о тебе, детка. Обещаю, тебе понравится, просто расслабься.

Гарри кивает, переводит взгляд вниз и громко ахает, когда Луи наклоняется, чтобы взять в рот самый кончик его члена и коротко лизнуть, проводя языком по щелке. Его язык выписывает невообразимые узоры вокруг головки и слизывает всю смазку, чувствуя ее привкус.

\- Че-ерт… блять, о, мой бог - Гарри чувствует, что моментально теряет контроль. Он никогда не чувствовал себя прежде настолько хорошо, поэтому сейчас его просто разрывает изнутри от нахлынувших чувств и эмоций. Но он точно знает, что не хочет останавливаться. И вряд ли когда-нибудь захочет, чтобы это все вообще прекратилось.

Луи медленно проводит языком вниз по всей длине члена, и слышит громкий стон Стайлса, чувствуя, как тот крепко вцепился своими руками в волосы парня.

\- О-о дерьмо… еще, п-пожалуйста, не останавливайся… - Гарри начинает хныкать, заставляя парня действовать быстрее, и он все-таки добивается своего.

Луи постепенно набирает темп, а затем резко и неожиданно берет член на всю длину, скрывая его глубоко в горле. 

И тут, он готов поклясться, что еще никогда в своей жизни не слышал более эротичного и горячего стона. Кажется, их могут услышать все соседи, но сейчас им обоим абсолютно плевать. Томлинсон уже сам не сдерживался и тихонько постанывал, сильнее сжимая губы у основания. Комната наполняется пошлыми звуками и громкими стонами, делая атмосферу более возбуждающей, а воздух, которого и так катастрофически не хватает, еще горячее.   
Гарри издает еще один протяжный хриплый стон и грубо оттягивает волосы парня на себя. 

Луи чувствует, что мальчик уже близок к развязке, поэтому резко, с громким чпоком выпускает его член изо рта, заставляя Гарри разочарованно хныкать.

– Чшш… это только начало, малыш. – Луи спрыгивает с кровати и извлекает что-то из нижнего ящика своей тумбочки, а Гарри остается лишь молча наблюдать за его действиями. Спустя недолгое мгновение парень снова оказывается между ног мальчика.

\- Для чего это? – Гарри замечает в руках Луи маленькую прозрачную баночку и еще кое-что, что тот крепко зажимает в кулаке.

\- Ты когда-нибудь трогал себя, Гарри, мм? – Спрашивает Луи, нежно поглаживая большими пальцами бедро подростка, пытаясь его хоть немного успокоить.

\- Нет… я, кхм… ты имеешь ввиду….

\- Да. – Не дав закончить, перебивает его парень.

Глаза мальчика расширяются, когда он понимает, что с ним хотят сделать.

\- Нет! Нет, Луи, это будет больно, я не могу сделать этого. - Гарри напрягается и нервно поглядывает на Луи. 

\- Мы не должны делать ничего, что тебе не нравится, малыш. Все нормально. Прости меня. Ты хочешь остановиться? - Луи пытается найти ответ в глазах Гарри, но тот сам не понимает, чего хочет.

\- Это больно? – с долей сомнения в голосе спрашивает Гарри, слегка подрагивая от нежных прикосновений парня. 

\- Не сильно. Слушай Гарри, ничего страшного, если ты еще не готов. – Заботливо говорит Луи, все еще продолжая медленно поглаживать бедро мальчика.

\- Нет! Я хочу. Я хочу попробовать. Пожалуйста, Луи, мы можем продолжить? – Гарри выглядит теперь более спокойным, чем пару минут назад. И он действительно хочет этого. Немедленно. Потому что останавливаться уже поздно.

\- Ты уверен? Ты не обязан этого делать. Возможно, нам будет лучше немного поспать? Я не буду злиться на тебя или что-то типа того.

Гарри хватает руку Луи, прежде чем он успевает сделать какое-либо движение. Его голос дрожит, а сверкающие изумрудные глаза невинно смотрят в небесно-голубые напротив.

\- Прошу тебя, я очень хочу этого. Я хочу почувствовать тебя в себе, и я просто до невозможности хочу, чтобы ты, наконец, трахнул меня. Ты сделаешь это? Просто трахни меня так жестко, чтобы я запомнил эту ночь на всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Черт. Как этот невинный мальчик может говорить такие грязные вещи? Это напрочь отнимает у Луи дар речи и возможность нормально дышать. Недолго думая, парень открывает бутылочку смазки, окунает в нее два пальца и обводит пальцем колечко мышц, немного растягивая его. 

\- Ах, это такое странное чувство. – Говорит Гарри, зажмуриваясь. 

\- Ладно, love . Это может быть совсем чуть-чуть болезненно в первые минуты. Но поверь мне, потом станет намного приятнее, тебе понравится. И обещаю, ты будешь просить меня о большем, малыш. Просто доверься мне, хорошо? - Луи осторожно смотрит на зеленоглазого и пристраивает свой палец к его тугой дырочке. - Только не забудь расслабиться. Делай глубокий вдох и выдох, ладно?

Луи медленно скользит указательным пальцем внутрь Гарри, тут же растягивая его стенки. И…. о боже, он готов поклясться, что в жизни не чувствовал ничего настолько узкого и тесного. Гарри невольно вздрагивает, чувствуя движение внутри себя, и издает приглушенный стон, крепко сжимая простынь в своих руках.

\- Ты в порядке, love? – Нежно спрашивает Луи, наблюдая за изменением эмоций на лице мальчика и покрывая его бедра теплыми поцелуями.

\- Д-да, просто немного больно. 

Томлинсон продолжает двигать пальцем внутри Гарри, позволяя ему скользить туда - и обратно. Как только он замечает, что тело мальчика постепенно расслабляется, и чувствует, что тот уже готов, то добавляет второй палец, медленно засовывая его в тугую дырочку. Луи почти сходит с ума, чувствуя до невозможности высокую температуру Гарри и невыносимо тесные стенки вокруг себя

\- Луи, мне все еще больно. Так и должно быть?

\- Да, так всегда бывает. Тебе слишком больно? Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? – Он снова обеспокоен. Гарри девственник, и он определенно не хочет, чтобы его насильно заставляли делать это, вне зависимости от его собственного стояка. 

\- Нет, не останавливайся, гм… может быть, если ты продолжишь, я привыкну, и все будет хорошо. Я готов. Я просто хочу быть идеальным для тебя.

Луи осторожно возобновляет свои движения пальцами, и, к его удивлению, Гарри в это время, уже не сдерживая стонов, сам насаживается на пальцы парня, пытаясь доставить себе большее удовольствие, но этим лишь вызывает довольную ухмылку на губах Луи. Когда он чувствует, что тело становится более податливым, то медленно добавляет третий палец, после чего мальчик издает протяжный стон.  
От одной только мысли о том, что Гарри трахает себя пальцами Луи, он возбуждается еще сильнее, когда кажется, сильнее уже невозможно. И все это выглядит настолько горячо, в сопровождении сладких стонов Стайлса, что Луи, похоже, действительно скоро упадет в обморок.

\- Лууии… ах. - Гарри утрачивает способность нормально складывать слова воедино, поэтому Томлинсон принимает это как знак, что он практически готов к самому главному и самому интересному. – Господи, Лу, пожалуйста, я хочу, чтобы ты выебал меня. Прошу тебя… - Он уже запыхался, и его кудрявые локоны спутались на лбу. 

\- Всему свое время, малыш. - Луи оставляет легкий поцелуй на щеке Гарри и продолжает двигать пальцами, наслаждаясь его стонами, а затем, буквально через пару секунд вытаскивает их. Гарри хмурится от потери контакта, но вскоре чувствует облегчение, когда видит, что Луи расстегивает штаны и снимает их вместе с боксерами, отбрасывая куда-то в сторону. Его член оставался болезненно твердым долгое время, поэтому сейчас, Луи готов умереть от дикого желания протолкнуть его Гарри, заставляя того кричать и громко стонать от удовольствия. Но он знает, что не сможет. Он просто не позволит себе сделать это.

\- Твой член такой соблазнительный, Луи. Такой же соблазнительный, как и ты сам. 

Луи искренне улыбается и наклоняется вперед, чтобы дать Гарри быстрый поцелуй в губы. «Этот мальчик, наверное, должен быть ангелом. Или что-то типа того».

Луи меняет позу на кровати так, чтобы снова оказаться между ног мальчика. Кудрявый лежит на спине, нервно поглядывая на парня. Луи знает, что должен хоть немного успокоить Гарри прежде, чем случится то, чего он так хочет, поэтому подается вперед снова, чтобы прильнуть к мягким губам. Он целует его так, как заслуживает этого: идеально, мягко, нежно и медленно. Луи покусывает нижнюю губу Гарри, проводит по ней языком, а потом слегка отстраняется.

\- Гарри, это твой первый раз, будет немного больно сначала. Мне действительно нужно, чтобы ты сказал мне, если будет слишком больно. Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты в порядке, ладно? - Луи берет бутылочку смазки в руки и протягивает ее Гарри. – Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это, малыш. Давай, смажь меня.

\- Х-хорошо. Я сделаю все, что угодно, Лу. – Гарри жалобно заскулил и взял бутылочку, выливая немного на руку, перед тем, как обхватить ею член парня. Луи вдруг громко ахнул, когда рука мальчика начала медленно скользить по его члену. 

\- Блять, это так чертовски сексуально, когда из твоего невинного рта вырываются такие грязные словечки.

В ответ Гарри лишь ускоряет свои движения, тем самым вырывая из Луи очередной стон. 

-Черт, малыш, перестань. Иначе я кончу…. а-аах прямо сейчас. – Парень уже начал задыхаться, поэтому еле нашел в себе силы, чтобы остановить руку Стайлса.

\- Я хочу тебя, Луи. – Хриплым от возбуждения голосом Гарри шепчет прямо над ухом шатена, опаляя его своим горячим дыханием.

Луи вновь валит мальчика на спину и накидывается на него с новым поцелуем. Он проводит своим пульсирующим членом по растянутой дырочке Гарри, и, решив немного подразнить его, мягко входит лишь на головку.  
У Луи никогда не было секса с девственником. Особенно с шестнадцатилетним девственником. И он не хочет причинять ему столько боли. На первый взгляд Гарри выглядит таким невинным и чистым, но, только послушав его горячие стоны и отчаянные просьбы, чтобы его оттрахали как следует, сам возбуждаешься не на шутку.  
И сейчас, больше не в состоянии сдерживаться, Луи хватает бедра зеленоглазого и входит только на половину, как вдруг…

\- А-аах! Луи, подожди, остановись! – Парень замирает как вкопанный, задерживая дыхание. Глаза Гарри начинают слезиться, и, кажется, у Луи появляется причина для паники.  
Это было ошибкой.

\- О, мой бог, малыш, мне так жаль! Мы останавливаемся. - Томлинсон сам не верит в то, что только что сказал. Обычно он никогда никого не жалел, но именно сейчас он совсем не желает причинять мальчику хоть малейший дискомфорт.

-Нет! Не надо. - Гарри хнычет и снова притягивает Луи к себе. - Пожалуйста, не надо, я хочу доставить тебе удовольствие. Продолжай. Ты можешь делать все, что угодно со мной.

Черт. Он так сильно его хочет. Он умоляет его. Он хочет заставить Луи чувствовать себя хорошо, хотя уже это делает. Кому только может не понравится этот ребенок? Да он же, блять, просто ангел!

\- Гарри, ты уже заставил меня чувствовать себя хорошо, мы не должны это делать. Я все еще буду твоим другом, не смотря ни на что. – Ласково говорит Луи.

\- Просто продолжай, пожалуйста. Я больше не могу терпеть, Луиии! 

\- Ты сам напросился, детка. - Луи рвано вздыхает и резко входит в Гарри на всю длину, издавая при этом почти животный рык.

\- А-а-а блять, да! Луии! – мальчик прокричал это достаточно громко и откинул голову назад.

И тут Луи только что озарило. Он только сейчас понял насколько это незаконно. И, конечно же, ему надо было все это осознать тогда, когда он уже полностью находился в тугой дырочке Гарри, а тот громко выкрикивал его имя каждый раз, когда парень делал новый толчок.

Ему 16. Черт. Но ведь он так усердно старался понравиться и соблазнить парня, что от этого просто невозможно отказаться.   
Луи понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы не сорваться прямо сейчас. Но он просто мечтал о том, чтобы каждый день трахать Гарри до потери сознания. Трахать до тех пор, пока он не сможет ходить в течение недели. Трахать до тех пор, пока он не будет выпрашивать член Луи каждую ночь.

Он постепенно набирает темп, следя за реакцией Гарри, которая не заставила себя долго ждать.

\- Черт! Да, трахай меня быстрее, Луи. О-о, мой бог…

Луи слегка меняет угол, в результате чего, Гарри сам начинает насаживаться на член, широко распахнув глаза.

– Ооо, боже, блять, ч-что это было!? Еще раз, сделай там, пожалуйста, Лу!

Упс… кажется, он задел его простату.  
Гарри начинает задыхаться, а Луи двигаться в нем еще быстрей, каждый раз задевая ту самую точку и вырывая крики Стайлса. Парень крепко вцепляется ногтями в бедро мальчика, где позже обязательно будут синяки. 

\- Трахни меня, о, черт. – Гарри выгибается в спине, полностью отдаваясь нахлынувшим чувствам. – Быстрее. Пожалуйста, быстрее, Луи. – Он стонет так громко, что, наверное, все соседи в округе уже давно проснулись.

Луи делает для себя вывод: Гарри является самым красивым человеком, которого он когда-либо видел в своей жизни. Он просто не может оторвать глаз от его лица, от его припухших от поцелуев губ, от его очаровательных изумрудных глаз и всего остального. И Луи готов буквально разлететься на мелкие кусочки от мысли о том, что именно он - тот, кто дает Гарри это огромное удовлетворение и море удовольствия. 

\- Луи, амх, я чувствую себя странно, слишком хорошо. Ооох… я н-не могу… контролировать... О мой… Блять! – воздуха катастрофически не хватает, и практически задыхаясь, Гарри запрокидывает голову назад от нахлынувшего удовольствия. Внизу живота вдруг разливается теплое чувство, совсем не знакомое ему.

\- Все в порядке, ты можешь кончить для меня, детка. Давай, давай кончи для меня, Гарри. - Луи мягко гладит ладонью по щеке мальчика и, уже сбиваясь с темпа, сильнее толкается внутрь.

\- Боже, я не могу… А-ах Луиии! – Выкрикивая его имя, Гарри изливается прямо на свой живот и пытается хоть немного отдышаться. Он только что получил первый в своей жизни оргазм, и это было просто потрясающе!

\- О-ох, черт… - Луи чувствует, что начинает задыхаться. Он делает еще несколько толчков, чувствуя, как сжимается отверстия мальчика, смотрит в помутневшие глаза Гарри, и с громким стоном кончает. И, блять… эти картинки и лицо Гарри, получающего свой первый оргазм, останутся в его памяти на всю его жизнь. Кудрявый до сих пор лежит с закрытыми глазами, запрокинув голову назад.

\- Малыш, ты был просто ахуенен. Это был лучший секс в моей жизни! Ты получил удовольствие мм, Гарри? - Луи немного волновался по поводу этого и надеялся, что не причинил мальчику сильной боли. Он уверен, что никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так красиво выглядел после секса. Только Гарри. Просто он лучший во всем, что бы ни делал.

\- Да, это было потрясающе, Лу. Спасибо тебе. – Гарри смущенно улыбается, показывая свои очаровательные ямочки, и опускает голову вниз, боясь встретиться с взглядом парня. 

\- Тебе спасибо, love. Я чувствую себя таким особенным, понимая, что я был твоим первым. И я во всем хочу быть у тебя первым. – Шепчет Луи и немного приподнимается, чтобы накрыть губы Гарри своими. 

\- Ты уверен, что я сделал все хорошо?- Интересуется Гарри, прерывая поцелуй. 

Как будто он мог сделать что-то не так. Как будто он мог взять член Луи неправильно. 

\- Ты сделал все идеально, детка. Просто идеально. – Тихонько говорит голубоглазый, снова вовлекая мальчика в поцелуй. – Послушай Гарри, я знаю, что я намного старше тебя, но поверь мне, я никогда бы не навредил тебе. Никогда. Однако не все такие, как я. Некоторые старшие парни могут причинить тебе боль. - Луи невольно съеживается при этой мысли. - Ты очень... невинный, Гарри. И еще очень молод. Никогда и никому не позволяй прикасаться к тебе, ладно? Только пообещай мне. 

Гарри улыбается, оставляя поцелуй на щеке Луи.

\- Я обещаю. Кроме того, я не хочу, чтобы кто-то кроме тебя прикасался ко мне. Я не позволю им. Я только твой, Луи. Только твой и больше ничей.

\- Я так люблю тебя, малыш. – Гарри видит в глазах Луи такое обожание, что ему просто не верится, как его может любить самый красивый парень на свете. Это просто немыслимо. Невозможно. – А теперь давай вытремся, да?   
Гарри кивает в знак согласия. Шатен поднимается, идет в ванную, чтобы намочить полотенце, и возвращается к кровати, вытирая оставшиеся капельки спермы на животе мальчика. После этого он наклоняется и начинает оставлять на нем маленькие поцелуи, заставляя Гарри громко смеяться. 

\- Ты действительно должен немного поспать сейчас, love. – Заботливо говорит Томмо.

Глаза Гарри едва остаются открытыми, и он сонно зевает.

\- Хорошо, но я могу получить последний поцелуй? И… мы можем обняться сейчас, Луи? Пожалуйста. 

\- Малыш, не надо спрашивать. – Сладко шепчет ему на ухо старший парень и целует его в макушку. Он обвивает его талию рукой, и спустя несколько минут Гарри уже засыпает на груди Луи, переплетая их пальцы. 

К сожалению, Луи не может уберегать своего малыша от всего, но непреодолимое желание защитить его, дает о себе знать. Он хочет, нет ...он обязан держать его подальше от всего плохого в этом мире. Гарри действительно замечательный человек. Тот человек, который является идеалом для Луи. Он невольно улыбается, понимая, что ему очень- очень повезло, что он провел вечер этой пятницы именно таким образом. С человеком, которого он смог полюбить всего за один вечер.   
И плевать на возраст.  
Лу подождет.  
А пока он будет наслаждаться оставшимся временем, которое ему предстоит провести в крепких объятиях мальчика, слушая его ровное дыхание над ухом.


End file.
